Bessie's Orgasm
by love2knit16
Summary: Mighty B and My life as a Teenage Robot crossover. Jenny the robot gives Bessie an orgasm. Rated M for sexual conitation, terms and frontal nudity.


Bessie's Orgasm

Preface

Mighty B and My life as a Teenage Robot crossover

Bessie and Jenny have sex together. M for sexual conitation and frontal nudity.

"So what do you want to do today Jenny? I am bored." Bessie said, yawning.

"I have an idea." Jenny said as she walked over towards Bessie.

Jenny gave one of Bessie's small breasts a squeeze and then said, "I have always wanted to see what a human girl's body looks like, would you take off your dress?"

"Why do you want to see me naked?" Bessie asked, puzzled.

"So that is what your body is called when you aren't wearing any clothes." Jenny said happily.

Bessie rolled her eyes and then said, "Whatever, I'll do it."

Bessie quickly stripped off all her clothes and underwear and then stood in the buff in front of Jenny, whose eyes widened. "Now are you happy?"

"Sure I am!" Jenny said happily.

Suddenly, Jenny pointed to a small buldge between Bessie's thighs.

"What is that?" Jenny said.

"You have to be kidding. I know that you are a robot and all, but sheesh, you don't even know what a vagina is? You are a girl for crying out loud."

"What is that?" Jenny said puzzled.

"I guess not. Let me show you." Bessie laid down on her back, spreaded her legs wide and then spreaded her ' lips' to exspose her undeveloped pussy.

"See? Only girls have vaginas."

Jenny slowly walked over towards Bessie and then slowly stuck her finger into Bessie's slick hole.

"It sure is small." Jenny said.

"I am a virgin, but not for long."

"What do you mean not for long?" Jenny asked.

"You are going to use one of your gadgets that you were telling me about to pleasure me and make me squirt girl cum."

"I could try. I don't want to hurt you."

"Who cares really. Just do it."

"Okay, all right. I will use this one to start with." Jenny said, making her hand morph into a long, tube-like object that virbrated.

"I am going to put it in now. I will promise to go slow."

Jenny slowly inserted the vibrating gadget into Bessie's vagina and then wiggled it around a bit. That was when she saw blood trickle out of Bessie's womanhood.

"Ow, oh it hurts." Bessie moaned.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." Jenny said, practicly in tears.

"It is okay. Just keep on." Bessie said, almost in tears.

"All right, I will. I'll be carefull."

The more Jenny wiggled, the more blood came from Bessie's bottom."

"Oh, oh, oh." Bessie moaned as her body filled with pain.

Suddenly, she felt something pop deep inside her.

"YEOW! Oh it hurts!" Bessie screamed.

"What happened? I am so, so sorry." Jenny said, sobbing intensely.

Somehow, she felt Bessie's pain; even though she was a robot.

"My virginity, it is gone." Bessie said, gasping for air.

"You told me to help you loose it and so I did."

Bessie gave Jenny a blank look and then said, "Deeper, deeper. I want to hit orgasm."

"Where do you get all these terms?" Jenny asked Bessie.

"Uh, the internet." Bessie said weakly.

"Ok, I just wanted to know." Jenny said. Jenny pushed deeper and deeper into Bessie's vagina, making Bessie moan and groan.

"Oh, oh, oh. Deeper Jenny, deeper." Bessie sobbed as Jenny plunged deeper into Bessie's vagina.

Suddenly, Bessie's vaginal muscles clamped down on Jenny's hand; setting Jenny offgaurd.

"Bessie, what happened? You are swelling up."

"Oh, oh, ungh. Reaching...orgasm."

"Bessie, what did I do wrong?" Jenny paniced.

"DEEPER YOU STUPID IDIOT, DEEPER."

"Okay, I will." Jenny said, fulfilling Bessie's command.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh yes, oh, umph, oh." Bessie said, practicly convulsing.

With every muscle contraction Bessie had, her orgasm intensified. Suddenly, Bessie let out a squeal of excitement.

Bessie pressed down hard with her pelvic muscles and then a few seconds later, a long stream of thick clear liquid flowed out of her bottom.

"I told you that you should've used the bathroom before we left McDonnalds." Jenny said.

"I CUMMED YOU FOOL!" Bessie said.

Following that remark, Bessie continued to ejaculate girl cum all over the place and Jenny started to sob franticly as she was also covered in cum.

Suddenly, Bessie stopped convusling and laid still on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Jenny said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Bessie took a deep breath and then said, "I am okay Jenny...LETS DO IT AGAIN!!"

"You mean you had fun?" Jenny said, acting puzzled.

"Yeah, of course I did. Let me catch my breath and then lets go for my a!"

"Oh no, not again." Jenny said as she fell down to the ground and tried to catch her breath also.

END

END


End file.
